This invention relates to a cleaning tool for a valve manifold and more particularly to a cleaning tool adapted for connection to a flanged manifold.
Heretofore, valve manifolds have been provided with instrumentation, such as a pressure transmitter or various types of gauges, for example, which are connected to the manifold. To permit a gauge or transmitter to be easily attached to a manifold, the manifold has been detachably mounted on a stand or support and has been formed with a flange on which the gauge or transmitter is detachably connected. Thus, it has been common heretofore to mount a flanged manifold on a support with the pressure transmitter connected to a flange of the manifold.
A transmitter, such as a differential pressure transmitter, may be a direct reading instrument, such as a manometer, or a differential pressure cell producing an output signal to a remote location. An example of a mounting for such a valve manifold and pressure transmitter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,362. A flange on the manifold has a planar face and the transmitter normally has a flange with a matching planar face for direct mounting of the transmitter thereon by suitable bolt and nut combinations. The transmitter, or other instrument, is easily attached and detached from the manifold.
Such a valve manifold has a so-called block valve to block the pressure to the transmitter to permit the instrument to be removed while the manifold is under pressure. The manifold is utilized in various services with different fluids including partial solids and it is desirable at times to clean an axial bore in the manifold in fluid communication with the instrumentation, as well as the ports in the valves for such axial bore since solids or foreign matter may tend to adhere to the surfaces defining the bore or ports.